big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
AestheticallyAlex
AestheticallyAlex was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB3= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Sassy, manipulative, blunt and controlling. What name would you like to go by in the house? - Alex What are your biggest fears? - N/A Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - Eve and because she slayed it, she’s my friend and she did pretty well Are you excited? - I’m pretty excited yeah |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I think I deserve a second chance because last time the main reason I went was due to Nicko and Tru not voting in time. I believe that if they voted they would have kept me and then the votes would have tied. Rock would have kept me and I could have gone far possibly. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistakes were definitely offering to be a pawn week two. I also should have campaigned to stay instead of hoping to be safe. Another thing I should have done was been more social, I didn’t talk to many people or make connections and due to that the other side of the house sent me home. Even some of own allies voted me off. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - In my seasons, I think what caused my eviction was mainly being a bigger threat than the other nominee. I also didn’t campaign to stay or communicate with many others in the house. Host Opinion |-|BB3= Alex wanted to play a quiet game when she started her adventure in the house. She was apart of a few alliances: The Loyal Five which consisted of Nicki, Zeph, Daivid, Disclosural and had a strong pact with Nicki, Rock and Frost who then voted her out. Alex's bond with Rock was formed a little too late as Rock put her on the block as a pawn and then their plan backfired as key votes such as Frost, Zeph, and Daivid flipped to save Disclosural. Alex had potential and was honestly robbed due to Nicko not submitting his vote in time, sealing her fate out the door sadly. |-|BBSC= Going into the season, I wanted Alex to be able to redeem herself, and she was on my list to watch slide past further into the game. Unfortunately for her, she had some pre-season rivalries with people such as Hali and Trixie, which ultimately led to her being sent home first. The first week was the ultimate test for Alex, but when Trixie won the first Head of Household, she was instantly pinned as the first easy-out move and to make it even worse, half of the house was immune from the safety competition so she didn’t have much to wiggle with. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *She voted once. *She competed in one veto competition. *She always voted in the majority. *Alex has a equal amount of have and have-nots. *Alex competed in all of the competition throughout her stay in season 5. *She was named a have-not in the first week on both seasons. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:15th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:16th Place